Affliction
by animelover143
Summary: Hitsugaya is captured by Aizen. What will Ichigo do to save him? IchiHitsu. eventually other pairs.
1. Chapter 1

YO. This is actually my SECOND story. but I killed the other one...hehe. BUT this is my first Bleach ficcy. so please be nice. i like reviews. flames are ok too.

heres an update on the new captains (in my mind. wasnt sure who should have the 5th spot soo...)  
Ichigo, 3rd division captain  
Renji, 9th division captain  
Kira, 5th division captain

and here goes nothing

--------------------------------

For once in his life things where going great. He was wronged so many times in his life, and afterlife, things started to crumble down around his ears. Suffocated, and hurt by all those nightmares, broken dreams. And when the little taichou was about to break, the most unlikely person was there to save him. A certain orange haired substitute shinigami, picked up the pieces to his life, and placed them carefully back together.

Ichigo was always gentle and careful around the captain. Except for those little heated arguments they had, which almost always ended up in laughter. Ichigo would never forget that perfect smile, the soft laughter that wafted over him, and sung to him like it was a lullaby. The boy's almost too perfect beauty could make anybody's knees feel weak. And for Ichigo, it did.

The first time Ichigo saw him smile, that clear, cold winter night, he could have sworn he saw the stars dance with glee. The moon reflected of his silky hair, his milky white skin shone, and his pretty eyes glistened in the darkness. _He's an angel. _And that one moment, just that one out of his whole life, he wished that time would stop forever. Or at least get a picture.

The first time Ichigo heard his laugh, it was the same time he confessed his love for the boy. Ichigo had just come into the Soul Society out of the blue, and flew towards the 10th division without a second thought. The memory was as clear as if it had just happened two seconds ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" cursed Renji as a flurry of orange just made a collision with him. "ICHIGO YOU BASTRAD!" a very furious red head bellowed at the 18yr old sitting just two feet away. "That fucking hurt!"_

"_Sorry Renji, but I don't have the time to argue right now. I have to do this before I chicken out…again" and with that Ichigo sped off towards the 10__th__ division, leaving behind a very confused __fukutaichou_I hope he's still there. _Smirking Ichigo crashed through the gates of the tenth, speeding towards the captain's office. _Psshh, he's probably doing paper work…as always. _Rounding the corner, Ichigo collided with another unexpecting, and very full chested __fukutaichou_

"_Ichigo!" squealed a very happy and very drunk Masumoto. "Wash bings you down here?"_

"_I need to talk to Toushirou, is he still in his office?" asked a pleading and out of breath strawberry._

"_Corse he ish! S' there a problem Ichigo?" slurred Matsumoto. Giggling she stared at Ichigo, who was very flushed, but not from the cold, but form something completely different. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "You like him don't you?" she said giggling even more. At this statement Ichigo turned from flushed to absolutely red with embarrassment._

"_Well I um…you see there's…um…I have to…"_

"_I thought so."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You looooveee taichou!"_

"_W-What?!"_

"_I knew it! Oh, I knew it! You love my taichou!!"_

"_M-M-Matsumoto!!"_

"_Ichigo loves taichou!"_

"_Quiet down a little would you?!"_

_Pointing a finger at Ichigo, the now very sober __fukutaichou squealed with happiness and yelled "You love taichou! Ichigo loves taichou!!"_

_It was probably a good thing it was winter and very cold out. This way nobody could hear Matsumoto yelling and squealing things Ichigo had not intended for anyone but Toushirou to hear. "Matsumoto please! I want to keep it a secret!" _

"_But why??? Everyone would be soooo happy for you!" she said smiling._

"_Please keep this a secret? I don't know if he even likes in the way!"_

"_But—"_

"_Please"_

"_Oh fine."_

_Sighing with relief Ichigo took off past Matsumoto yelling behind him "Thank you!" giggling again, Matsumoto waved goodbye, a devious smile on her face. _Little do you know Ichigo, taichou has always liked to in that way. Oh well. I guess you'll find out soon. Now then, where was I going again? Oh right! I'm meeting Kira at the bar! _Giggling again, Matsumoto skipped off towards the bar and an awaiting Kira._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A few minutes later, Ichigo burst into Toushirou's office panting for breath. "Toushirou! I need to tell you something! It's important!"_

_Ignoring the panting strawberry at his door, Hitsugaya continued with his work. After the last arrancar Aizen sent to attack Soul Society the paperwork had tripled. Hitsugaya had to finish his fukutaichou's share of the work plus the 5__th__ division work since Momo was…unavailable._

"_Toushirou!"_

"_It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you Kurosaki!" snapped the overworked taichou. "I'm not in the mood for your stupidity" _

_His words cut deep into Ichigo's heart. He hadn't expected Hitsugaya to be in such a fowl mood. Even so, Ichigo was determined to tell him. He couldn't back out now. Matsumoto would call him a coward. Really, what was there to be afraid of? And besides, he couldn't leave the grumbling snowball like this. It was sooo not cute._

"_Tous—"_

_One more word Kurosaki and you'll be sorry."_

_The butterflies hit like a boxer hitting a punching bag. Ichigo now felt sick to his stomach. _I can't do this! I too much of a coward! Can't can't can't! No, I won't do this. Never. I shouldn't have some here in the first place! What was I thinking?!

"_Ichigo…"_

_Ichigo looked up from his feet and at the captain. He had just called him Ichigo. Was this a change of heart? Or was it something else?_

"_Toushirou, I have to tell you something. Like I said before, it's very important. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while too, it's just I…" eyes wandering down to his feet again Ichigo mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'I love you'._

_Since Hitsugaya couldn't understand, he stood from his chair and walked over to the stuttering shinigami. "Ichigo…what do you want?" Hitsugaya was now in arms reach of the other boy, arms crossed, looking a little annoyed and just a tad bit curious as well._

Fuck, if I can't tell him, then I'll show him! _Ichigo reached out to the smaller boy, pulled him close, and pressed his lips to the others. This surprised the young taichou, his arms fell limp to his sides, and eyes widened to the size of plates. It was breath taking, and made the boy smile. Hitsugaya giggled into the kiss. Ichigo broke away and looked down at the boy. "Did you just giggle at me?"_

_Hitsugaya giggled again a large grin breaking out on his face. Laughter soon followed and Ichigo felt like a fool. _He's laughing at me._ Blushing madly, Ichigo turned to leave, but a small hand grabbed his sleeve preventing such action. "I wasn't laughing at you Ichigo." Said a smiling Hitsugaya. "I love you too."_

_**End Flashback**_

Ichigo never really understood why he had laughed, but guessed there was a good reason for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurosaki-taichou!" boomed Yamamoto, causing Ichigo to jump literally 2 feet in the air. "Being a captain of the Gotei 13 requires your attention in meetings!" to finish his sentence the commander lifted his staff and slammed it on the ground. Yamamoto didn't look happy. A deep frown etched on his weary face, and anger radiated off him like Ichigo overflowing reiatsu. "This is the third time in the past ten minutes! These meetings may be boring, but this is important! Captains meetings aren't like attending school. You can't just copy the person next to you!" Y_es I can. It worked before._

"Hai Yamamoto-sotaichou. Sorry, I haven't been getting much sleep lately." _It's all Toushirou's fault. He's to damn cute._

"Well then may I suggest cutting back on fooling around in Hitsugaya-taichou's office, and _working_ in your own?" just the thought of 'fooling around in Hitsugaya's office' made Ichigo blush, and bow his head embarrassed. Hitsugaya meanwhile, was gawking at the sotaichou, dumbfounded that he would say such a thing.

"It's not my fault," protested the flushed strawberry "Shiro-chan made me!" Pointing an accusatory finger at Hitsugaya, who was now gawking at him, "_he _seduces me!"

"What?!" burst out an enraged snowball. "What the hell did you just say?!"

"You heard me shorty."

This comment made the vein pop out of the short taichou's head, and the temperature drop 10 degrees. "You…" Hitsugaya's voice came out in a quiet whisper, his eyes glinted blue instead of the normal teal green.

"Calm yourself Hitsugaya-kun." Spoke Ukitake gently "he's only teasing."

Sighing, Hitsugaya regain composer and said "it's not my fault you can't resist me."

"Huh?"

"You heard me carrot-top."

"What?!"

"What?"

"You're so full of it."

"Thank you."

"Arrogant bastard."

"Prick."

"Enough of your _childish _bantering! We have more important things to take of." said a slightly amused Yamamoto. He loved the pair's reaction to the word 'childish'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting ended soon after, talking about defensive strategies again Aizen's attacks. Nothing too important in Ichigo's book. The exact opposite of his boyfriend's opinion. He had nodded off AGAIN in the meeting, unknowing by anyone but Hitsugaya. Ichigo sighed, dragging his feet on the ground in the direction of his division, and all the wonderful paperwork that awaited him. He'd have to finish that and get Hitsugaya to tell him what happened in the meeting…again. _What a pain. Toushirou is getting harder and harder to crack these days. Sex might not work like last time. No, definitely not. It almost didn't work last time. I'll have to do something special._ And with that, spirits high, Ichigo changed direction, and skipped towards the 10th division.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toushirou!!!" sang Ichigo happily has he let himself into the small taichou's office. S_hit, I STILL don't have a plan._ "I need to ask you something!!" _what the fuck am I doing? I don't know what to ask him yet!!! _"Let's make love." _Great, that's the FIRST thing to come to mind? Damn I'm such a pervert…heh. _

"No" snapped Hitsugaya sharply. He knew exactly what Ichigo was trying to do and this time, it was NOT going to work. Definitely not. No matter how hard he tried, this little snowball isn't going to break. "Don't even start Ichigo. It's not going to work this time. You're going to have to learn how to listen."

"Why do you just automatically assume I'm going to ask you about the meeting?" _because I always do…damnit. Nothing slips past him. Damn his smartness. _

Sipping some tea, Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair and said, "because you always do. Why else would you be here?"

_He can read minds! _"That's so cold Shiro-chan!"

Sighing, Hitsugaya opened his teal eyes and shot daggers at Ichigo. "Don't you have something better to do other then bugging me? Like your own paperwork? Maybe this time you should do it instead of making your fukutaichou do all of it….again!"

"Alright fine! I'll go ask Renji! Maybe he would tell without making me have sex with him first!" _burnnnn._

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched and the vein in his forehead threatened to pop out. _The NERVE of this guy! Why does he always have to do this?! _"Ok."

"Eh."

"I said 'ok'. What are you deaf?"

Shocked, Ichigo, still standing at the door, took a step back out of the room. "Fine! The next time you wanna have sex, don't some crying to me!"

"Yeah right! You won't be able to keep away the long horny bastard!" Hitsugaya yelled back, standing up from his chair. "You're the one that starts it all the time!"

"I do not!" Ichigo yelled back, now very angry. "Who says I can't resist you hmm?!"

"Says me." Pouted Hitsugaya. _Now to prove my point .all I have to do is get to fall for the bait._

"Ichigooo" moaned out Hitsugaya, who tilted his head back exposing the soft ivory skin there. Running his hand up to the collar of his robes, Hitsugaya pulled it open and let it slip off his small shoulder. "Ichigo! You're making me hot!" he panted out, eyes glazing over with fake lust. _A little bit more and…_

"Damn you!" Ichigo cried as he flew across the room in a very Keigo like fashion. Only to be met with a fist in his face.

"Told you." Retorted Hitsugaya, fixing his robes.

"You're quite right Hitsugaya-kun."

"Interesting"

"Who woulda thought ne Ichigo-kun?"

"Taichou is so smart!"

"That was really pathetic carrot-top."

"Now then," said Hitsugaya clearing his throat, "You all owe me $1,000!"

Giggles and smirks floated around the room, as all the captains (including Yamamoto) and many others gave Hitsugaya his money; and shuffled out of the room.

"You took bets?!" screeched the strawberry.

"Yapp. Made $40,000. 40 people plus you took the bait and you all fell for it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Smart, stubborn, strong willed and mind. Watcha think Aizen?" asked Gin curiously. His mischievous grin spreading across his fox like face. "He's perfect."

"Very much so, Gin. Bring him to me. Surely someone as beautiful as that, MUST have a nice voice, ne?" Aizen ran his finger though his slicked back hair and smiled sadistically. "I want to hear him scream and beg for mercy."

Gin giggled as his grin grew wider. "Grimmjow aint doin ne thin important. Send him."

"Perfect. Send him tonight." Said Aizen. Gin picked himself up form Aizen's lap and walked towards the door. "And Gin…hurry back. I'm not done playing with you yet."

Giggling once again, Gin exited the room, in search of the blue haired espada.

"Guard the things you hold most dear. For they could be ripped away from your grasp in a matter of seconds. You better watch out tenth squad captain….Hitsugaya Toushirou."

--------------

ok. thats the end o' chappy one. two coming soon...YES that is a crappy title. get over it.

do you think this could be rated T? not sure with the swearing and sturff. sex talk XD ther might be rape later on &gasp&


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update. Thx all for R&R, Favorite Author/Story, and Story Alerts!!! Enjoy!

"_Guard the things you hold most dear. For they could be ripped away from your grasp in a matter of seconds. You better watch out tenth squad captain….Hitsugaya Toushirou."_

……………………...

_Finished. _Hitsugaya was quite finished with paperwork. In every way possible. To make it up to Ichigo for placing bets on his love, Hitsugaya had single handedly finished all of his paperwork for him.

Standing up form his lovers desk, he made his way over the couch where the strawberry lay sleeping. Hitsugaya stared down at him lovingly (this was the side of Hitsugaya would let NOBODY see except for Ichigo). Leaving the room only to retrieve a blanket, Hitsugaya placed it carefully on the sleeping form. He bent over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Love you, baka."

Straitening out himself and his robes, Hitsugaya left the office, and locked it behind him. _Goodnight Ichigo._

…………………………...

Stepping outside, Hitsugaya wished, almost immediately, that he had spent the night with Ichigo. It had been a long hot summer's day and even thought it was night the heat lingered. Goose bumps rose over his soft ivory flesh. Something wasn't right; and it wasn't the fact that the weather had been exceptionally hot lately.

'**You sense it too then? Be careful my young master. Danger approaches.'**

Hyorinmaru hummed across the boys back in warning. Dragon's instincts are never wrong. Something, unknown by both of them, was going to happen. And it wasn't good.

Hitsugaya picked up his pace and shunpoed (1) toward the thirds gates. He turned the corner sharply, snapping the hem of his haori. The sound echoed in the night making Hitsugaya curse under his breath. He sprinted along the path towards his division, jumping buildings and walls, making a short cut.

The feeling in his gut tightened. He was getting nearer towards the threat. His instincts screamed at him to turn around and head back to Ichigo. Hitsugaya ignored his instincts, and kept his pace towards his division and the mysterious danger. Part of him didn't want to go back to Ichigo. Damn his curiosity. Maybe that was the reason for him to be the captain of the investigative branch.

Hitsugaya started to get edgy. Fear started to sink in. He was being stupid and he knew it. What kind of idiot would just run into a trap like this? _Oh right, my idiot._ Smiling to himself, Hitsugaya though of all the times Ichigo could be completely oblivious to the world around him. _Stupid baka. _

'**But he's your baka'**

'_Shut up Hyorinmaru'_

Hitsugaya was now in sight of the tenths gates, and shunpoed up and over the wall. From here, he walked towards his quarters. His (unlike other captains whose quarters where next to their division's men) quarters were right around the corner from his office; near the gardens and training areas.

That's when he felt it, the presence of the enemy . . . an espada. Raising his hand up to his swords hilt Hitsugaya rounded the corner and faced the Arrancar. "Grimmjow." Said Hitsugaya coldly.

"Well bout fuckin time you got here." Grinned the sixth. "Aizen-sama requests your immediate council in Hueco Mundo."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline your invitation." Growled Hitsugaya. His reiatsu spiked as he unsheathed Hyorinmaru.

"Oh? I didn't come here to fight shinigami. And besides," he turned and opened a portal leading to Las Noches, "you don't have a choice."

With that statement Ulquiorra appeared behind Hitsugaya shoving his sword through the boy's stomach. Hyorinmaru fell to the ground with a loud clang, as Ulquiorra pulled his zanpakuto out of the bleeding body.

Raising his sword again, the fourth espada used the hilt to smash against Hitsugaya head, knocking him unconscious. "To easy."

…………………………………………...

THUD!

"OW!"

WHACK!

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Ichigo had just woken up from him nap. Even if it wasn't his choice. In his sleep, Ichigo had rolled off the couch (which woke him up) and hit his head on the table (which gave him his headache) while sitting up. What a rude awakening.

Ichigo stood and smiled. All of his paperwork was done. _Huzzah!_ Although, he did feel a little bit guilty about falling asleep while Toushirou did all his work for him. _Oh well, too late now._

Walking over to his office desk, Ichigo yawned, sighed and tripped over thin air. Landing flat on his face, Ichigo gave out a howl of pain before cursing loudly. "FUCK!"

What was wrong with him? He couldn't go two seconds without hitting something! Maybe it was because he was half asleep, or maybe because he was still under effect of his naughty dream with Toushirou. Or maybe even both. Yeah, both.

Ichigo stood once again, only to find himself about to run into the wall. _Crap_. Ichigo swerved, and something more painful then his father kicking him in the face, hit him square in the chest. _What the fuck? That's Toushirou's reiatsu!_

Hitsugaya's reiatsu had spiked up as if he was in battle. Another reiatsu accompanied his. Then as soon as they came, both reiatsus vanished. Ichigo couldn't feel Hitsugaya's reiatsu at all! He was in trouble!

Ichigo crashed through his door, and shunpoed towards the tenth division.

He could feel the other captain's reiatsu heading towards Hitsugaya's division as well. Ichigo picked up his pace.

…………………………………...

Ichigo was one of the first to arrive at the scene. Outside of Hitsugaya's quarters was a large pool of blood. In the middle of the puddle was Hyorinmaru stuck in the ground standing straight up. Caught on the hilt of the sword was Hitsugaya's haori, stained with blood, gently flowing in the wind.

"Aizen."

…………………………………...

Hitsugaya woke-up to find a coppery taste in his mouth. Pain rang through his body. He slowly opened him eyes to a blank white room, one wall lined with dangerous looking objects. He was chained down onto a metal table, wrists sealed in reiatsu sealing bonds. The wound on his side had bled out, leaving the boy feeling light headed and unfocused.

"My precious has awakened."

_That voice…I know that voice…who…?_

The boy called back into his memories, trying to remember, needing to remember who that was. It finally came to him, "Aizen" croaked out the wounded captain.

"Correct my beauty. Now, how are you feeling?" said the traitor smiling sweetly.

_Shit._ All at once reality hit him hard.

He was on his way back from the third division and in front of his door was an espada. He was attacked from behind and knocked unconscious. Now he's tied down onto a table in the middle of Las Noches, defenseless. He couldn't even feel Hyorinmaru's presence!

_Fuck._

"You bastard! What the hell do you want?!"

The smile disappeared. "I think it's time to teach you some manners boy." Aizen walked closer to the child, looking down at him sadistically. "Let's get started hmm?"

Aizen walked toward the wall of objects. "Let's see… ah."

He had picked up a rather mean looking club and started toward the frightened prodigy. "Today's lesson is my name Toushirou. You will call me Aizen-sama from now on."

"Like shit I will!"

CRACK!

The sound of Hitsugaya's cry of pain and metal hitting flesh and bone echoed around the room.

THWAP!

The torture devise collided with the small body again. And again. And again. And again. Being the stubborn dragon that he was, Hitsugaya refused to let out a peep…even if this was incredibly painful. Anyone else would be screaming their head off crying. Not this dragon, no way in fucking hell. "My, my we have a strong now will don't we?"

"No matter. I'll break you either way."

……………………………………………...

"What the hell do you mean we're not going to go after him!?!" yelled a very furious strawberry.

"He will be heavily guarded and we can't afford to lose another captain."

"God damnit! You old fart! That's completely unfair! We HAVE to go save Toushirou and— "

"ENOUGH!! Do not get you personal emotions in with this Kurosaki-taichou!"

"Bastard!" screamed Ichigo as he stormed out of the room.

The room grew quiet as the rest of the taichou's looked at Yamamoto expectantly. "What are we to do? We all know he will go after Hitsugaya-taichou with or without help. Even if it is against orders." Said Ukitake

"Dismissed!"

……………………………………...

_That bastard _thought the bleeding captain. His breathing was hollow. Broken bones and opens wounds covered his body.

"Not a sound or a tear. I'm very impressed, the only problem is…..I don't want a doll that doesn't scream or beg for mercy. It's not beautiful. Scream for me boy."

"Fuck you."

"Oh? Maybe we could make our lesson a little bit longer?"

……………………………………...

Blood trailed behind them on the white stone floor. Hitsugaya had gone unconscious from pain and lack of blood, but Aizen wasn't worried for his life. In fact he couldn't care less. If the boy died it would be easier to make him into a hollow. Only Aizen liked a challenge. He wanted the boy to resist him.

The sadist had kept his smile all through those 8 hours of pain. Or in his case 'fun'. He was still smiling when he dumped the limp wounded body on the prison cell's floor. "Have a good night my beautiful doll."

When he turned and left Hitsugaya opened his eyes and dragged his body to one of the corners. Laying there he curled up into a small little ball, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

………………………………………………...

The rescue team was small but strong. Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Ishida, Chad, Inoue and Ichigo set out to Hueco Mundo to save Hitsugaya.

All eight of them crashed through the portal landing face first into the sand. "'Bout time ya'll got here!" laughed Yammy.

They had teleported right in front of Las Noches in the center of awaiting espada. Obviously Aizen had planned this and sent his minions to kill them. "What the fuck did you do to Toushirou?!" yelled Ichigo as he pulled Zangetsu.

"Who knows." Replied Ulquiorra in his usual emotionless tone.

"Fucking Bullshit! Getsuga tensho!!!!"

………………………………………...

It was a failure. Their attempt to save the icy captain failed miserably. Their defeat was something Ichigo did not take lightly. He hated everyone who tried to comfort him. To tell his it was ok. _It's NOT okay._ He hated his boyfriends lingering reiatsu, reminding him of his failure. He hated his lover's sweet sent on his bed. He hated the fact that he failed his most important person in all the worlds. Most of all, he hated himself for being too weak to save him. Oh yes, Ichigo was full of hate and anger, and his only way to vent was to take it out on others. Even Zaraki avoided him.

_Hellas lot of rain in here king. Ya mind lightening up a bit?_

_Shut the fuck up Hichigo. I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with your shit._

_Why? Because you couldn't save your skimpy little boyfriend?_

_Shut up!_

_HAHAHAH! Why king? Why should I? you know if you used my power you could have had a change to save the kid? Oh no, you just to STUPID!_

_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!_

………………………………………...

Thx all for reading this R&R much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Amazingly enough I ditched my homework, babysitting my bro, and my mom yelling at me for not doing my homework to work on this!!! Yay!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

'_HAHAHAH! Why king? Why should I? you know if you used my power you could have had a chance to save the kid? Oh no, you just too STUPID!_

_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!'_

(AN: It's been a month since Hitsugaya has been captured.)

……………………………………………………………………

His strength was fading. He couldn't hold on much longer. Hitsugaya lay in the center of his cell bleeding…again. The pressure from his broken rips threatened to crush his lungs. His leg held at an odd angle just to keep the bone from sticking out farther or causing him more pain then it already was.

He breathing was hollow and strained. Pain ran through his chest every time he took a lung full of air. He wished he could just stop. But he wouldn't. He would never stop breathing. For there was something that supported him in his will to live…his love for Ichigo.

…………………………………………………………………..

Hitsugaya woke with a start. Pain surged through him, attacking his nerves.

The boy heard someone at his cell door, unlocking it. He dreaded what would come next. Aizen smiled as he walked into the prodigy's cage. "Good, you're awake." Hitsugaya looked up at his captor coldly. You could see the hatred in his eyes, and sense it in the air.

"What the fuck do you want with me now Aizen?" spat the wounded boy. His voice was horse, and scratchy. Being a prisoner, he was deprived from eating and drinking. He only got those luxuries once a week. Sometimes longer if he was bad. It has now been three weeks and he has only gotten two stale scraps of bread. He was suffering from severe dehydration, especially since his zanpakuto was ice. Hitsugaya could drink more liquid in one day then the average man in one week. It was just the way he was.

"Tisk, tisk, Hitsugaya. You should know better by now not to speak like that to your master." Aizen smiled down at him. Thought and ideas whizzed through the sadists head. There were many ways to discipline the boy, and only one seemed to thrill Aizen more then the others.

"Fuck you Aizen! I'm not your damned pet!" cried Hitsugaya defiantly. His breath caught in his chest, ribs pressing down on him more. It was getting harder to breathe. He could taste the familiar copperiness of his own blood. It spilled over his perfect lips and onto the ground.

"Oh?" Aizen looked down at Hitsugaya, a wide creepy grin spread across his face. "Let me show you what I do to discipline naughty pets Shiro-chan." Aizen reached down and wrapped his hand around the small boy's throat and pulled him up from the blood stained ground.

"I've tried all but one technique. I _was _going to save it for later, but givin' the recient events, it looks like I will have to use it earlier. I'll ask you one last time…will you listen to your master?"

"Fuck you." Was Hitsugaya's strangled response as he hung in the air by his throat.

Aizen slammed the boy against the wall, the force of his hand crushing Hitsugaya's air pipe. He coughed and spluttered, causing more blood to come from his lips. The lack of air was causing his vision to fuzz. He mind was starting to shut down.

Aizen let the boy fall to the ground with a soft 'thump' and knelt down next to him. "I guess we're going to have to do this the fun way, ne Shiro-chan?"

Aizen stood, straightened himself out and left the room. Leaving the suffocating, wounded prodigy behind. The door locked with a soft click and Hitsugaya sat up. Clutching at his chest, he tried to gain him breath back. But before he could, the door reopened and someone the boy did not intend to see came waltzing into the room. "Toushirou!" chirped Ichigo. Smiling, he sat cross legged in front of his lover and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong Toushirou? Cat got your tongue? Or is it because you can't breath?" sarcasm and irritation dripped off of Ichigo comments and sunk into Hitsugaya's brain.

"Ichi-go?" whispered Hitsugaya through short breaths.

"No, Aizen. Well no shit it's me. Did someone feed you a bowl of stupid Toushirou? Or maybe the lack of oxygen to your brain is making all your cells die. So much for a damn prodigy."

…………………………………………………………………

Ichigo couldn't help but feel unsettled during the captains meeting. Well, more unsettled then he already was. It's been a month and Yamamoto hadn't even tried to rescue Hitsugaya! Ichigo truly hated the old man right now.

He even put reiatsu binding chains around his wrists and ankles and put him in a cell for the past month. He was really serious about Ichigo not going back to Las Noches in another attempt to save his lover. The old bastard.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his bonds. The damned chains were starting to get on his nerves. They kept on rattling, warning everyone around him of movement. He felt like he was back in high school, all of his teachers watching his every move. Scary thoughts.

He shifted onto his other leg…again. He couldn't shake this odd feeling, like something just happened. Something bad. Yes, very bad. "Kurosaki-taichou!" boomed out Yamamoto, "could you please stop rattling your chains? I know they're annoying, but there is a good reason you're wearing them."

'_My ass'_

Hichigo sniggered in Ichigo's mind.

'_Shut up'_

"Hai, hai sotaichou." The meeting continued without even a peep from Ichigo.

………………………………………………………………

Hitsugaya couldn't believe him. How could he be so cold? Especially in his condition? After all that he has been through? Ichigo stood and looked down at the boy pitifully.

"Ya know Toushirou, I can't believe how pathetic you look right now. It's sad really. The great child prodigy captain, wielder of the most powerful ice-type zanpakuto in all of Soul Society, can't even catch his breath after a few wounds were thrown his way. It's rather sad."

Hitsugaya looked up at the orange haired teen in shock. "Ichigo…" whimpered Hitsugaya. He looked up at the taller boy, eyes pleading for him to say it was a joke. Pleading him to take his hand and lead him to safety. But he had no such luck.

"What's with the look?"

"I…I-"

"You what? You can't believe it? You can't believe what I just said? Well it's true. In fact, there's a whole bunch of shit about you. Such as: nobody likes you, people think your weak, some even think your unsuited to be a captain let alone a shinigami, I'm just saying this since no one else had the guts too. Your hated ya know. I'm the only one brave enough to say those things to your pretty face."

Was it true? Was he hated that much? Hitsugaya was aware of a few jealous of his powers, but he didn't know so many hated him. The news broke his spirit.

Ichigo turned around a stepped towards the cell door. Hitsugaya, using the last bit of his strength, reached out and grabbed the hem of Ichigo's robes. The strawberry turned around and looked down at his lover coldly.

Hitsugaya let go of his clothes and met Ichigo's deathly glare. "I told you Toushirou, I hate you. I'm—"

"Please," whispered Hitsugaya "please don't leave me here."

Laughter met his ears. Ichigo threw back his head and laughed. It was a cruel, cold, and heartless laugh. Much like Aizen's. "You still gunna ask me to save you? Even after what I said?! That's hilarious you stupid fucktard!"

Tears stared to brim around Hitsugaya's eyes. Ichigo had said he loved him. He swore to protect him. Where have his promises gone? Why was he acting like this?

"Ichigo please…I lov—"

More laughter. A harsh grin spread across his face as his eyes bore down on the boy. "You still love me? Well let me tell you something mister Hitsugaya. I never loved you and I never will. I just used 'love' to get in your pants." _No! It's not true!_

A tear fell.

"It was the perfect plan. You where so vulnerable and innocent. I loved taking you. Taking everything you had. I loved taking your virginity, your trust…your love." _Ichigo, no. _"The best part was ripping it all away from you and seeing the pathetic look on your face."

Tears rolled down his pale face in streams. For the first time since he had died, Hitsugaya was shedding tears. They rolled down his cheeks and fell to the cold hard floor. Ichigo gave the broken boy one last look of pure disgust, and left the room.

Hitsugaya choked out a sob. Tears flooded from his emerald eyes. He could feel something rip inside of him. Hitsugaya fell to the floor crying uncontrollably, his body shook with each passing sob.

Hiding in the shadows, Aizen watched Hitsugaya cry "Now will you call me master?" he whispered. Smiling once again, he left the cold blood stained room, the echoes of the boy's cries chasing after him.

……………………………………………………………….

_You said you loved me. You lied. You promised to be there for me. You lied. You said you would protect me. You lied. You lied to me Kurosaki Ichigo. And I still love you for it_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

UGH. I hate it. I only edited it once. since im fucking lazy and i feel bad for not updating in so long. so go ahead...tell how much it sucks. and yes i know its short.

but remember, flames do tend to make me giggle. tehe.


	4. Chapter 4

_You said you loved me. You lied. You promised to be there for me. You lied. You said you would protect me. You lied. You lied to me Kurosaki Ichigo. And I still love you for it_.

……………………………………………………………………….

The sickening sound of bone slamming against rock echoed through the small room. More blood decorated the walls and the floor. Bits and flesh and bone were scattered around. The abused body almost void of life. The only thing that gave it away was the small twitches and the weak, barely there breathing.

"Hm…I think your ready now, Toushirou."

Aizen grinned.

…………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo paced back and fourth inside his office, mind at work. Matsumoto sat on his couch, hands in her lap, a worried look on her face. "You know Ichigo; you'll end up making a ditch in the middle of your office if you keep pacing like that."

Ichigo stopped and glared at the vice-captain.

"She's right." yawned Renji.

His glare now pointed towards the red-head.

A few minutes passed.

He started pacing again.

…………………………………………………………………………..

It hurt him to move. Black dots swam in his vision. Hitsugaya inched towards the corner of his cell and curled up. Arms hugging himself, legs brought up as his broken bones would let.

He fell unconscious, blood swirling around his beaten body.

……………………………………………………………………………

"_**Toushirou…"**_

His inner world was dying. The snow was melting, the ice breaking. Things did not look good.

"Hyorinmaru…" whispered the boy.

Hyorinmaru lay behind Hitsugaya, body wrapped around his wielder. "Hyorinmaru, what's happening?"

"…"

"Hyor—"

"_**You're dying, Toushirou."**_

"Hyorinmaru…I'm sorry."

"Well, isn't this touching?" grinned Aizen. Both Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya whirled around in shock.

&Hitsu POV&&&&&&&&&&&(AN: bare with me ppl!)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Here I am, in my inner world. Everything is melting, turning into black nothingness, the ice and snow cracking into bits. Melting into water._

_Hyorinmaru is here, wrapped protectively around me. His ruby eyes are now dull and almost colourless. He holds his wings at an odd angle, as if it pains him to even move them._

_I sit here in the melting snow, pressed up against him._

_A stray tear rolls down my cheek. My inner world is being destroyed. Not by me, but by someone entirely different._

_Aizen._

_I can't stop him, for I am weak. I can barely breathe let alone move. He's destroying my only escape from reality._

_I fear for my zanpakuto. "Hyorinmaru…" I whisper._

_He curls around me tighter, blocking my view of the melting snow. "Hyorinmaru, what's happening?_

"…"

"_Hyor—"_

"_**You're dying, Toushirou"**_

"_Hyorinmaru…I'm sorry."_

&Normal POV&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm sorry to break this up, but Toushirou, I don't think where done for the day."

Hyorinmaru snarled.

"Well then, let's have some fun."

………………………………………………………………………….

Aizen twisted them into nightmares. Cherished memories, destroyed. The first he used, was that one clear fall night, when Hitsugaya and Ichigo had first spent some real time together. He twisted it painfully.

**Nightmare:**

Hitsugaya held Hyorinmaru, blood covering the blade. Ichigo lay face down, in a pool of his own blood.

A scream.

More blood.

"Toushirou!"

He killed all of them. Every single one. All the people he cared about, the ones he loved.

**End Nightmare.**

"STOP!" screamed Hitsugaya. Aizen just grinned down at him.

"Not quite yet, love."

The night dragged on, the nightmare attacking the poor boys mind.

**Nightmare:**

He retuned to the fifth division, covered head to toe in blood. Blood that didn't belong to him.

"Good, you've returned," said Aizen "You killed them all, yes?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"That's a good boy," He kissed the prodigy's forehead "Now go wait in my quarters, I'll be there in a few."

"Hai."

**End Nightmare.**

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!"

"You think so?" he chuckled. "Well that's all for today. I'll see you tomorrow, love."

Hitsugaya watched him leave his cell. Once he had left, he dragged himself to a corner of his cell and quickly fell asleep.

&Hitsu POV&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Fire._

_He brought fire. He brought smoke. He brought heat. I watched, helpless to do anything. Tears run faster down my cheeks. Hyorinmaru bring his head closer. His eyes are closed, breathing ragged. I struggle to wrap my arms around his neck. I place my bloodied hand on his snout. One eye cracks open, staring at me._

"_**Don't be afraid, Toushirou."**_

_My hand tightens into a fist. I lay my head down on his powerful neck._

_I can feel the heat reach for my back. Hyorinmaru shifts his body, so I'm protected from the flames. I choke back a sob._

"_Hyorinmaru…what will happen to you?"_

_Silence._

_The dragon opened his eyes once again, looking, staring._

_He takes in a breath, about to answer. But before he could, I feel strong hard hands grab me. _

"_Which memories shall we watch this time Toushirou?"_

_Darkness starts to form around my vision. _

"_Seal them away! Seal them away…no…destroy them! Hyorinmaru!"_

_The last thing I could hear was a dragon's lonely cry._

&Normal POV&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"THAT'S IT!!" shrieked Ichigo. After a night of pacing, he had finally come up with an idea. "I'm going to go save Toushirou!"

"BAKA! It took you ALL fucking night to think of that?!" yelled Renji.

"Shut up! Both of you idiots!" cried Rukia.

"Perfect!" grinned Matsumoto, "I already got the team together, the one we're taking with us!"

"Eh?"

…………………………………………………………………..

"What's this?" Aizen looked down at Hitsugaya. The small boy shook with fright. Tears rolled down his thin, malnourished cheeks. Whimpers wiggled their way out from his lips.

He touched one finger to the frightened child's forehead. Nothing.

"Smart move Toushirou. You'd go as far as destroying your own memories?"

From the sight in front of him now, the answer was most definitely, 'yes'.

&&&&&&&&&&&

OMG I hate this chapter. I promise I'll make the next one better!


End file.
